Calling in the Big Raaawrs
by babyvfan
Summary: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to get the job done. Especially if it involves a fussy baby and vegetables


**Me and my friends recently finished YOI, and I am now OBSESSED. Saw this hilarious and adorable post on daddy Yuri and Viktor done by mechchi on tumblr and knew I had to do a story based on it. Enjoy ;) Merry Christmas**

* * *

 **Calling In the Big** _ **Raaawrs!**_

Yuri had his own brushes and knocks with difficulty.

Trying to get back into skating- ready shape when his idol, awed by the video of him mimicking his moves, decided to become his coach. Resisting the temptation that was pork cutlet bowls while trying to regain his former figure. Discovering his inner eros, then rediscovering his passion for skating and who he was. And handling (barely though) the crazy but deep bond between him and his former idol/coach that quickly deepened into a stranger but beautiful relationship.

But this challenge just knocked all the others clear off the map.

The challenge: their six-month old son, Yurio.

He shared Viktor's looks from his pale-blonde hair and big, grayish-blue eyes. He seemed to share both their love for the ice, given the way his eyes glowed every time they went to the park for family-skating. But everything else was all his own, particularly his standoffish personality.

It amazed Yuri how their son wasn't even one yet but somehow mastered the art of facial expression that would put brilliant actors to shame, a skill he often used to show his pleasure (which was rare) and displeasure (which was often). Much like now.

Yurio's face was scrunched up, a tight scowl twisting his mouth as he shook his head back and forth frantically, avoiding the spoonful of mashed carrots Yuri had been trying to feed him for the past twenty minutes.

"Come on, sweetie," Yuri smiled. "Just one little bite. For Daddy."

Yurio shot him a look that said he'd much eat paste.

"It's really good."

Yurio fussed as he scooted further away from the food.

Sighing, Yuri took back his carrot-holding hand. "He doesn't want to eat it."

Viktor tapped his finger against his mouth, humming in thought. Minutes later, he murmured, "I think I have an idea."

Yuri glanced over at him. "Oh?"

A sly smile touched those lips that often promised something bizarre and utterly insane. Viktor winked and retreated upstairs. Yuri, in the meantime, tried getting Yurio to eat, getting little success, other than smudging some carrots on the highchair table and onto his shirt.

He turned around when he heard footsteps creeping behind them, then felt his jaw nearly kiss the ground as he stared at his husband.

Or should he say _his lion_. His blonde-haired, wicked-smiling lion of a husband decked out in a wheat-colored soft fur with a wild, orangish-red mane.

"What the-"

" _ROARRR!_ " Viktor bellowed, paws out, stamping his feet onto the floor. " _RAAARW!_ "

Out of all the insane things Viktor had done, on and outside the ice, this had to be counted among the top five. Yuri was pretty sure it was first runner-up if not number one.

It may have been minutes, hours before he finally was able to move, snapping out his dazed state. He took a peek over at Yurio.

If Yuri was surprised by Viktor's getup, Yurio was full-out stunned, his mouth dropped open, eyes wide.

 _I wonder._ Yuri scooped up another spoonful of mashed carrots and dropped them into Yurio's agape mouth; placing his hand underneath the boy's chin and helping him chew. He repeated the notion again and again, until the bowl was half-empty.

"God job, Yurio!" Yuri praised, dropping a kiss on his head. "You eat your vegetables."

"See?" He looked over at Viktor who wore a dazzling smile like he was rewarded a gold medal. "I knew it would work."

His words were just the trick to break Yurio out of his shocked spell and bring back a scowl to his face, shifting his glaring eyes over from his Papa dancing in a lion suit over his Daddy who feed him against his wishes.

Seeing that look, Yuri carefully made sure his smile didn't slip into a chuckle as he wiped Yurio's face clean and scooped him out of his chair, settling him on his hip. "How about we go down for the park for a skate?"

At that, Yurio brightened; banging his tiny (but impressively strong) hands against Yuri's chest, as if to say _yes, yes yes, take me now._

Unable to hold in his chuckle, Yuri kissed Yurio's head again. Their son may be a handful, but he could also be a delight as well.


End file.
